The present invention relates to a motor initialization method and apparatus for an electric booster brake system, and more particularly, to a motor initialization method and apparatus for an electric booster brake system, which is capable of minimizing the consumption of current applied to a motor by applying a different motor initialization mode depending on a battery voltage state, when the electric booster brake system is operated.
In general, a brake system of a vehicle is used to decelerate or stop a traveling vehicle and simultaneously maintain a parking state.
Such a brake system may be classified into a main brake used for decelerating or stopping the vehicle and a parking brake used for maintaining the vehicle in a parking state.
The main brake may be classified into a mechanical brake, a hydraulic brake, and a pneumatic brake, depending on a mechanism that transmits a pedal force, generated when a driver steps on a pedal, to each wheel. Among the brakes, the hydraulic brake has an advantage in that it may reduce a frictional loss and a manipulation force because a braking force is uniformly transmitted to each wheel. Thus, the hydraulic brake is widely used.
The hydraulic brake may include a direct-type hydraulic brake and an electric booster brake. The direct-type hydraulic brake may directly transmit a pedal force, generated when a user steps on a brake pedal, to each wheel. The electric booster brake may boost a pedal force using air pressure or negative pressure caused by vacuum, and transmit the boosted pedal force to each wheel. Between the hydraulic brakes, since the electric booster brake can exhibit a large braking force through a relatively small force, the use of the electric booster brake has recently become more common.
Such an electric booster brake must receive power for driving a motor through a battery. However, when the electric booster brake additionally consumes the maximum current for motor initialization in a state where power enough to drive the motor is not supplied because the vehicle has not been used for a long time, the state of the battery may become worse to cause a system defect. At this time, as the motor initialization is not normally performed, the situation may become more serious, for example, the vehicle may not be started.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2013-0033189 published on Apr. 3, 2013 and entitled “Apparatus and method for controlling power supply of smart booster brake system”.